Anton Goremykin
"Don't you see? The future of our nation now lies within the Knights Chthonic. I have become Zeus in the flesh! Soon, good and evil will toe '''our' line, the Western kings will be dethroned at our command, and the world will fall into the purview of our vision! And we now have the strongest, most powerful army ever conceived to enforce our will upon it!"'' ~ to his assistant, Ivan Golovkin. Introduction Anton Goremykin was a General in the Mecharussian Armed Forces from 2121 to 2134, heading a military research bureau alongside fellow scientist Mikhail Solstheim during his long career as an officer. He is most notable for being the mastermind behind Project Chthonia, the state supersoldier programme that saw the creation of the first ever hypersoldiers, the Chthonians. He would go to any length to procure subjects for conversion into warriors, even promising a reward of millions of ration tickets and a home in Central Sunikagrad to one man in order to obtain his girlfriend for his machinations, following an unusual request by the Supreme Leader himself. Background As much an enthusiast of ancient Greco-Roman mythology as a brilliant scientist, Goremykin's grand vision was of an army consisting of thousands of cybernetically-enhanced hypersoldiers, all named for great warriors of the period and following a creed of honour, bravery and supremacy reminiscing that of the Classical heroes and heroines. Unfortunately for him, this vision is never realised in full: after Elena Trotskaya, the First Chthonian, learns that it was he who organised the Rape for her, Goremykin panicked and fled to Sunikagrad, but not before activating his laboratory's self-destruct function to kill off the remaining subjects still being prepared for training in the Chthonian Bunker. The salted nuclear bomb used for the attack killed the 900 subjects, his assistant Ivan Golovkin, and ghoulified Vyacheslav Drago – all in an attempt by the mad general to stop the enraged Trotskaya from activating the army herself and chasing him. Goremykin's destruction of his own life's work ultimately proved futile, as she and the surviving Chthonians still discovered him hiding in Central Sunikagrad following an anonymous tip-off. After a ferocious battle to the top of the National People's Senate, where Trotskaya and the Chthonians slaughtered hundreds of Red Guards, she fought him personally in hand-to-hand combat. Though Goremykin put up a formidable defensive, the Red Tigress eventually overpowered him and planned to kill him by slashing his throat. At that moment, however, the Supreme Leader arrived, learning of the general's intentions; hitherto, neither he nor Trotskaya knew of the latter's lineage. A sincere, grovelling apology for everything that he had put her through – including the Rape – by the Leader softened her heart, and instead of killing Goremykin, decided to throw him over the edge of the tower "and let Fate decide" whether he struck the ground and died or had his fall broken by the adjacent Neva River. To this day, Goremykin's fate is totally unknown; he has not been seen since the climactic fight atop the Senate Tower, and Trotskaya herself has never endeavoured to learn the truth. Notable appearances Goremykin has not (yet) appeared in any full-length roleplay, but he appears in several Tales from the Frencoverse. He is the figure on the other end of the telephone in the first chapter of A Song of Experience, and he is the narrator of Dear Diary. Trivia *Goremykin borrows very heavily from Father, the main antagonist and creator of the villainous Homunculi (from whom the Chthonians take slight inspiration) in the Fullmetal Alchemist anime/manga series. *Whether Goremykin was killed by Trotskaya or survived his fight with her atop the Senate Tower is intentionally left open to interpretation by the author for the reader. Category:Characters Category:Mechanocratic Russia